The Lying Game
by Quixotica
Summary: In order to save the world, she had to become her enemy. But when the mask falls, will she be able to save herself, or is it too late? Will have BoB boys. First BoB fic, rated T to be safe but may go up. Please Review!


_Hey all, this is my first BoB story, so i hope you like it, if you're reading my other story I'm still writing that one too, but I'm at an empasse on that one for now, but I haven't given up on it! _

_**Note:** I know nothing about the history of WW2 so every bit of historical info is from the internet, so if I'm wrong on something I'm sorry. If you know of any important dates and stuff then feel free to tell me so I get them right, but other than that, this is just a story I made up and I have taken alot of liberties doing it._

_This is based on the HBO series, NOT real life, and I am in no way trying to offend anyone, and if you have any concernes please tell me, and I will do what I can to make sure everyone is happy, while still keeping to my story :) _

**_Disclaimer This is complete and utter fiction, and a flight of fancy on my part, I own nothing except for the characters I made up and the plot (as of yet I'n not sure where this will go exactly, I'm just along for the ride). _**

* * *

December 1944

_Run. _Madeline stumbled over the rugged terrain of the Ardennes forest, struggling forward through the knee deep snow drifts while trying not to trip over the ruins of trees that had been blown to pieces by kraut artillery. She didn't know where she was going, the only thought that her mind could process consisted of one word, _run._ Breathing heavily, she dodged trees and jumped over rocks as she made her way deeper into the forest. She was tired, very tired, and so cold. She didn't know how long she had been running, all she knew was that she couldn't stop, if she did, she was dead.

She couldn't hear anything but the pounding of her heart, and the blood rushing in her ears. It was so loud she felt like it was echoing in the forest. _Thump thump, thump thump, thump thump,_ like some sort of beacon, telling the Germans exactly where she was. Gritting her teeth, Madeline pushed herself to move faster. Her legs burned with the effort, but she welcomed it, because it was better than feeling the cold numbing her limbs, slowing her down.

Looking at her surroundings as though for the first time, Madeline noticed that all the trees she was passing where intact, the Germans must not have been trying to kill anyone in this part of the woods yet. Madeline was not fooled by this though, for it would be suicidal to think that she was safe, for she was deep behind enemy lines, in an area crawling with krauts.

Stumbling a little further before stopping to lean against a nearby tree, Madeline felt for the leather bag strapped across her back. As her fingers found the edge of the bag she breathed a sigh of relief. _It was still there_. She had known that already, but she still needed that reassurance, for too much rested on its contents. Using the tree to support her weight, Madeline closed her eyes and leaned forward, bracing her hands on her thighs in an attempt to control her breathing. In. Wait. Out. Wait. She concentrated on the pattern. As she did so her heart rate slowed from its erratic beating to a steady thump.

Gathering herself, Madeline focused on the sounds around her. When nothing but the wind could be discerned she straightened. Getting her bearings was difficult, Madeline had never taken a course in running for your life and retained only a small amount of the teachings her military father had passed on to her before walking away from her and the rest of her family. From what she could tell it was getting dark, and while there wasn't much, she was able to use the shadows made by the trees around her to find north.

Looking at her tracks she decided that the Germans she was running from were somewhere in the west. If she continued in her current direction she would run into a small town called Oubourcy by morning. After that it was a 7 km hike to Bastogne, where she knew there were American troops stationed, which is exactly who she needed to get to.

Madeline sighed. There was a small problem with her plan; Oubourcy was crawling with Germans. Soldiers, tanks, and at least 2 companies of SS Panzers were between her and safety, and to the west of Oubourcy was the town of Foy, where even more Germans were stationed, holding the line and shooting anything that moved. From here on out, the closer she got to Bastogne, the closer she got to the German forces. It was as though she was walking to her death, running towards it even, for if she managed to somehow get through the German lines undetected, she would finally find salvation.

Shaking her head, Madeline pushed herself off of the tree and began heading south-east. Hopefully, this would take her slightly closer to Bastogne as well as bypassing any Germans close by, although later she would have to swing left and head west in order to reach her destination.

She had been walking in silence for about 3 hours when she heard a twig snap up ahead. Stopping in her tracks and crouching down, Madeline held her breath and listened. Her heart was beating a mile a minute and the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. A single German soldier could be seen through the spindly branches of the trees just up ahead.

_Please don't see me, please don't see me_. It was a mantra Madeline repeated in her head, as though she could will herself invisible if she thought about it hard enough. Whether by force of her personality, divine intervention or sheer luck, the kraut failed to notice her form crouching behind a bare tree, instead, after what felt like hours, but was only around seven or so minutes, the soldier slowly moved away. Madeline listened to him, not moving from her hiding spot until several long minutes after the soldiers footfalls had faded.

It was getting too dark to travel now, and after another half an hour of searching, Madeline came across a felled tree that was supported by the trees around it, creating a small cavern of sorts where a weary traveler such as herself could seek shelter from the elements. _Except for the cold,_ she thought. _I hate the fucking cold._

The next morning Madeline continued on her south-easterly course. She was cold, tired, hungry, scared, alone, and trying desperately to distract herself from her current situation. _The first thing I'm going to do when I get out of here is have a bath… with bubbles. And I'm going to scrub all the dirt off, even from under my fingernails. And I'm going to wash my hair and shave my legs…_that last part of her thought made her smile. _Once I get out of the tub I am going to sleep in a really warm bed and refuse to get up for two weeks. _

Her thoughts soon turned homewards, and then to the very reason why she was in this unsavory situation in the first place. How inconceivable it was to her that only two years ago she had just been an ordinary 17 year old girl living an ordinary life in her own time. Time, boy that was the real kicker.

* * *

March 2009

Madeline Ann Cooper was all smiles as she walked down the hallway to the apartment that she shared with her friend Kara. Unlocking the door, she stepped inside and closed the door behind her. Looking around to make sure that she was alone, Maddie burst into a mixture of excited squeals and laughter while jumping up and down. The bank had approved her business loan; soon Madeline would be a professional fashion designer with her own shop!

Maddie had never really had a lot of money, so making clothes had turned out to be a cheap alternative to buying them, and now she was able to put her skills to good use and make a profit while having fun.

Calming down, Madeline walked over and pressed the button on her answering machine, which promptly told her that she had 2 new messages.

"Message 1: Hey Mads it's me Ally, obviously… You HAVE to tell me how the meeting went, oh my god I'm so excited, I'm sure you did great, OK well I love you, call me as soon as you can BYE."

Maddie chuckled; her sister was excited about _everything_. Then again, it was that positive and bubbly attitude that made her special. Listening to the second message, Madeline almost dropped the coffee cup she had just rinsed off.

"Hey sweetheart, it's your old man here. Listen I'm in town and I was wondering if you would come see me. I'm staying at the Sheridan on Ann St. I would love to see you. You're my favorite little girl… Well, call me soon anyway. Love you."

She couldn't believe it. Her father, here? The last time she had seen her father was when she was nine, he had asked her mother for a divorce, took the house, gave Monica the children, and basically disappeared off the face of the earth for about 5 years.

When Maddie was 14 she got a letter from him, stating that he was sorry for what he did and he had changed his life dramatically and would very much like to re-establish a relationship with his children.

He never told his daughters where he had gone, simply stating that he had to go away for a while to sort out his life. The changes he had made were obvious, he was no longer an alcoholic or a gambler, and he seemed to have more money to spend. Another change was his religious beliefs; previously an atheist, Ben was now a devout catholic. There were other, more subtle changes as well. He took an interest in history, particularly WWII, as well as philosophy and cults. He had always been good at math, but had a sudden interest in Einstein's work.

Madeline had been willing to accept these changes, she had taken it quite hard when he had left, believing it was because he didn't love her anymore, and she was happy to have her father back.

Taking a deep breath to collect her thoughts, Madeline made a decision that would ultimately change her life, and alter the course of history.

* * *

August 1942

_Ow_. Maddie's head hurt. A lot. Scrunching up her face and cracking open an eye, Madeline could see… a bedroom. A very nice bedroom. Now she was confused. Her mind was fuzzy, and her mouth felt like it had cotton balls stuffed in it. Lifting her head only made the pain worse, so she laid it back down on the pillow. It was then that she realized that she was in a bed.

Closing her eyes again Madeline tried to remember how she got into said room. She remembered going to see her father, they ate, talked, drank some champagne (she didn't like it but he said it was a special occasion). And then things got confusing. Ben had started going on about him an a group of "like minded people" discovering a way to "change the world" and "re-write history" to "re-build society". Maddie had gotten scared, thinking that he had cracked and joined some weird cult and had been brainwashed. Then her memory started going in and out. She remembered feeling ill, and foggy. She had dropped the glass of champagne accidentally, and then Ben was there, his blue eyes wide with excitement. "Don't worry, everything will be alright, I promise."

Madeline sat bolt upright, then groaned as her skull promptly split in two. She couldn't believe it, he had _drugged_ her.

"Glad to see that you're awake. Can I get you anything for the headache?" Madeline looked towards the voice so fast her neck popped. There was her father, sitting on a beautiful wooden chair next to a matching writing desk.

"Where am I?" Maddie winced, partially because her throat was dry, but also at the sound of her voice, she sounded _scared_. Which is exactly what she was, but she didn't want him to know that.

"You're safe." He stated simply.

"Safe _where_?" Madeline furrowed her brow; her father was sitting there serenely, watching her reactions. It was then that she noticed his outfit, his _uniform_. Yes, there was her father, wearing a very pristine looking Nazi uniform, complete with the swastika armband and pistol.

"You are in Obersalzberg, just outside of Berchtesgaden in Bavaria, Germany." He stated, again in that serene, calm voice.

"What?" She couldn't believe it, here was her father, in a Nazi uniform telling her that he had drugged her, kidnapped her, and taken her to _Germany_.

"I know that this is hard for you to take in just now, but we are going to change history, Madeline. Together with these people we can build a new world, a better world, a _perfect_ world." A manic gleam had come into Benjamin's eyes, the same gleam she remembered seeing just before she passed out in his hotel room.

"How do you intend on doing that, reenacting the Second World War?" She asked. Her mind was in overdrive, he didn't look drunk, just crazy… maybe he was on drugs.

Suddenly her father laughed. It was a manic laugh, to go with his crazed expression.

"No no, dear child. I am not reenacting anything. This is so much more fantastic than that. No, we will work _with_ Hitler, and we will win this War." Maddie was speechless. Is sounded as though her father believed that Hitler was here, and _alive_, and that WWII was still going. But that was impossible, the war had ended over 60 years ago, and Hitler is most definitely six feet under.

"I don't understand." She said slowly, so as not to startle or anger him, for who knew what her father would do in a drug induced state. Ben stood up, smoothing out the invisible wrinkles in his uniform.

"Don't worry, you will come to understand. You just need time. You should eat something; I will have food brought up to you." With that, he waltzed across the expansive room and out the door, shutting and locking it behind him.

Madeline sat on the bed. To say that she was upset would be an understatement. In her hands she held a calendar which she had found pinned on the wall. And there, printed in plain black ink, was the date: 14, August 1942.

She had been staring at that spot on the page for quite some time, and she still hadn't managed to wrap her head around the concept.

It had been two weeks ago that Madeline had wound up in the past - and subsequently her own personal hell, and she had finally come to terms with everything her father had thrown at her.

First: she was stuck in 1942, Germany, with her father. Second: He was a Nazi, and used his expert knowledge of WWII to council Adolph Hitler on how to win the war. Third: the only way you can go when traveling through time is backwards, meaning that Maddie could never go home. This particular curve ball had been hard to get over. Fourth: Ben expected Madeline to understand him and become a Nazi. Fifth: If someone didn't stop her father, Germany would win the war, ultimately changing the course of history and life as she knew it.

Madeline was the only one who could stop him, but she had to be smart; it would be too suspicious if she suddenly went from locking herself in her room everyday to singing Hitler's praises. No, she would have to do this gradually, first, accept that she is where she is, second, agree with her father, making him think that she does so simply because she wishes to please him. Then, she can become a true believer, a real Nazi supporter. That way no one would suspect that it was all an act, no one would question her motives. All she had to do was play her cards right.

* * *

December 1944

_Wake up._ Something was wrong, something was very wrong. She could feel it. Keeping very still, Madeline opened her eyes. The light of early morning was filtering through the winter-ravaged forest. The soft crunching of boots on snow could be heard from several places nearby. The nap of a twig confirmed her fears; several German soldiers were walking through the forest, one of which was only a few meters away. Luckily more snow had fallen over night, causing her tracks to disappear. As long as she stayed completely still, the soft covering of snow could also conceal her body and act like camouflage.

She waited. The soldiers seemed to be a scouting party, although what they were looking for Maddie could only guess. Perhaps they were looking for people like her, the ones stuck behind enemy lines. She vaguely entertained the thought that her father had sent them to look for her specifically, but threw it away. Yes, most of the German troops had been notified of her deceit and escape, and if she was caught she was to be kept alive until further notice. However, she had left no evidence behind that would suggest that she would take this particular route, and she had recently proven that her father did not know her as well as he thought he did.

Staying still and barely breathing, Madeline waited for what felt like hours. She watched the soldiers until they were out of her vision range, before slowly getting up and preparing for the day's journey. Drinking from her half-full canteen _there's no use in being pessimistic, after all_ Madeline took a firm hold on the leather strap running diagonally from left to right across her chest, and with a new determination, began the death march again. _And here I was trying to stay optimistic._ Maddie rolled her eyes and focused on the path, or lack there of, ahead.

_If I get out of here alive, I'm going to invest in the stock market, and buy shares in Ford and General Motors. Then I'm going to buy a box company, everybody needs boxes. I'll be a millionaire._ Madeline had begun a new round of the "what I'm going to do when I get the hell out of here" game in order to distract herself from imminent death. So far it was working quite well, she hadn't even thought about the fact that she couldn't feel her toes for at least a couple of hours now.

Now that she was almost 7o% sure that she had lost her pursuers for now, Madeline had traded a mad dash for a steady jog. Stopping to take another sip from her canteen and catch her breath, Maddie leaned against a nearby tree and listened to the sounds around her. So far she had only had a couple close calls with the krauts, but now that she was so close to Oubourcy, Foy, and subsequently Bastogne, she would have to slow to a crawl if she wanted to make it undetected through the German lines.

Walking steadily onwards, Madeline passed the ruins of what might have been an old wooden building, long since abandoned and left for the wilderness to reclaim. Stepping over some rotting support beams Maddie heard a series of loud cracks before the ground below her feet gave way.

Madeline briefly felt the sensation of falling before hitting the ground with a thump. Pain exploded in her left leg, forcing a choked scream from her throat. Something sharp and jagged had forced it way through her skin, piercing her thigh. It was dark in what Maddie assumed was an old basement, but feeling around she was able to find the end of whatever was stuck in her leg. It was short, only about 8 inches long, but it was a good 3 inches deep in her leg.

Madeline knew that she needed to remove the object from her leg, she knew that she needed to clean and bandage the wound as soon as possible, she knew that she needed to get out of here so she could continue Operation Stupid in order to save the lives of thousands and help the Allied forces win the war. She also knew that it was going to _hurt_.

Gritting her teeth, Madeline placed a firm grip on the slightly rectangular object, and with one fleeting thought of _oh dear god_ she yanked the piece of what she now decided must be frozen wood out of her thigh. Maddie kept her mouth shut tight but couldn't stop the small grunt of pain as she removed the broken piece of wood from her leg. Ripping off a couple of strips from her undershirt, Maddie was able to make a make-shift bandage for the wound. Standing up and favoring her right leg, Madeline was able to reach up and grab a hold on some sturdy tree roots. After several minutes of pain, struggling and quiet curses, Maddie pulled herself over the edge and back above ground.

Taking a deep breath of relief, her heart almost stopped in her chest when she felt the cold metal of a gun being placed at the back of her head.

**(Everything in italics and "" is German, since I don't actually speak it.)**

"_Get up."_ The soldier prodded Madeline in the back of the head with his gun for emphasis. Biting her tongue and schooling her features so as not to reveal the pain it caused her, Maddie slowly got up and raised her hands in surrender. There was no point in attacking him just yet, he had all the advantage. It was better to let him believe you were cooperating until an opportunity presented itself.

Turning around, Madeline could see that the man was holding a rifle. He must have heard her fall in the basement and come to investigate the noise. She wondered where the other soldiers were, for they rarely traveled alone.

"_Move."_ Again the soldier motioned with his gun, telling her to move forward and past him. He must intend to stay behind her and march her to the other Germans. Slightly lowering her hands, Madeline took a couple steps forward. When she had almost passed him, she quickly reached out with her right hand and grabbed a hold of the rifle while pivoting her feet to hit her with her left fist. This would have been very successful, and very nearly was, if her left leg hadn't given out. The punch to his nose didn't have the impact needed to make him let go of the rifle, and he quickly reacted by turning the gun, forcing her to let go or snap her wrist. The movement unbalanced her, causing Maddie to fall backwards. Taking this opportunity, the German soldier took the butt of his rifle and raised it. Madeline had a good look at the angry faced German and the fleeting thought _oh boy_ before the end of the rifle was slammed into her head, knocking her out.

* * *

September 1942

It had been six weeks since she had started what she liked to call the Lying Game, and Madeline was feeling quite confident that everything was going according to plan. Her father had been overjoyed at his daughter's tear-filled confession that even though adjusting to this new life was going to be hard, she was just so glad to have her daddy back. After spending quality time together, he began to include her in some of his plans to "change the world" by aiding Hitler in his bid for world power.

It seemed that Benjamin had done quite a bit of research into the events of WWII and the reasons for Hitler's downfall, including some very key movements and missions by the Allies and Axis alike, as well as information leeks and spies whose identities had been revealed after the war.

All along Madeline listened, learned, and asked what he intended to do with this information. How would he stop the Allied forces? What changes would be made to our (Hitler's) plans? The Lying Game was a complex balance of eagerness, skepticism, ignorance and insight. If she showed too much enthusiasm in the beginning, or if she understood too much, she could loose. She had to pretend to be ignorant, pretend to be curious and supportive. She had to bide her time before she could get her hands on the hard evidence, before they trusted her enough to give her the opportunity to escape.

* * *

October 1942

Looking in the full length mirror in her room, Madeline felt ill. She didn't see herself reflected back at her. Instead she saw a Nazi woman, straight backed, proud and arrogant. She wore a red dress, perfectly tailored to cling to her body and hemmed at the knee, with a swastika arm band to show her support for the Third Reich. Dark, smoky eye shadow accentuated her big blue eyes, while her lipstick matched the shade of her dress. Her wavy blonde hair was left down with a slight curl toward the ends, reaching her shoulders. She was the very picture of Aryan beauty, and as the daughter of the newly promoted High Counselor of Warfare, she had become something of a symbol among the inner party.

Sighing, Madeline lifted her chin and put on the mask. The monster never sleeps, and she must never be caught off guard, or else she would lose the Lying Game.

Walking down corridors and up a stairway, Madeline finally reached her destination: her father's study.

The room was large, with bookshelves lining the western wall and a large window looking out to the east. There was an expansive four-drawer desk with a matching mahogany chair. On the wall above the desk was a large map of Europe, showing in great detail the occupation of many countries by Germany. Little markings on the map detailed where Axis and Allied troops were and Madeline noticed that there were several new developments on this map, including the deployment of more troops into France. Committing these changes to memory in the blink of an eye, Madeline turned to face her father, who was standing off to the side, staring out of the tall window.

"_You wanted to see me father?"_ She asked in German, for as part of her role, she had adopted the language of her "leader". Ben turned and smiled at his daughter.

"_Yes, I would like to discuss something with you."_ Walking over to the desk, he motioned for her to step closer. Taking a seat, Madeline looked up at her father in question. _"I am very proud of you,"_ He began. _"You have taken to this life well, just like I knew you would. You are strong, smart, and a perfect Aryan."_ Her father smiled at her, but it soon faded. Raking a hand through his graying blond hair, he sighed. _"I had hoped that your sister would also come to understand the great work we are doing here, but it seems that she is being disagreeable."_ Maddie heart skipped a beat.

"_Alice is here?"_ She asked. Her father nodded. Madeline's thoughts began to speed up and swirl around. _How long has she been here? Where is she? Why didn't he tell me about her earlier?_

"_Where is she?"_

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to review :) _

_Quick._


End file.
